jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Meister Yoda/Bücherbewertung
Hallo ! Das hier ist meine STAR WARS-Bücher-Bewertung. Alle Bücher hier habe ich natürlich gelesen (teilweise auch auf Englisch) und bewertet. Bild:--).gif Viel Spaß beim Durchgucken. Bild:--).gif Jedi-Padawan 1 - The Rising Force 70px|right Spannung:3 Story:3- Spaß:3- gesamt:3- Mäßiges Buch mit leider schwacher Übersetzung und kleinen Fehlern. ---- Jedi-Padawan 2 - The Dark Rival 70px|right Spannung:2- Story:2- Spaß:3 gesamt:3+ Mit Abstand besser als der Vorgänger, aber auch nicht gewaltig. ---- Jedi-Padawan 3 - The Hidden Past 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:2- Spaß:3 gesamt:2- Story am Anfang ein wenig schwächlich, später besser. ---- Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter 70px|right Spannung:1 Story:2 Spaß:3- gesamt:2 Fesselnd bis zum Ende. ---- Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace 70px|right Spannung:3 Story:2- Spaß:3 gesamt:3+ Nicht so gut wie der Film. ---- Jedi-Quest 1 - Path to Truth 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:2- Spaß:3 gesamt:2- Besserer erster Teil als der der Jedi-Padawan-Reihe. ---- Jedi-Quest 2 - The Way of the Apprentice 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:3 Spaß:3 gesamt:3+ Spannend, aber nicht die logischste Story. ---- Jedi-Quest 3 - The Trail of the Jedi 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:3 Spaß:2- gesamt:2- Ebenfalls spannend aber auch unlogisch. ---- Outbound Flight 70px|right Spannung:2+ Story:1- Spaß:2 gesamt:2+ Der beste STAR WARS-Autor schrieb ein geniales Buch über den größten Strategen der STAR WARS-Galaxis. ---- Jedi Trial 70px|right Spannung:2- Story:2 Spaß:2- gesamt:2- Gute Story, aber zu viele Personen. ---- Yoda - Dark Rendezvous 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:2- Spaß:1 gesamt:2+ Tolle Hauptfigur und lustig geschrieben. ---- Labyrinth of Evil 70px|right Spannung:1- Story:1- Spaß:2 gesamt:2+ Tolle Beschreibungen in einer schönen Geschichte. ---- Death Star 70px|right Spannung:2+ Story:2+ Spaß:1- gesamt:2+ Wie gut die Geschichte ist, schwankt mit den erzählenden Personen. ---- Allegiance 70px|right Spannung:1 Story:1- Spaß:2 gesamt:1- Zwar wie ein leichtes Durcheinander wirkend, eigentlich aber überschaubar. ---- Shadows of the Empire 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:2+ Spaß:1- gesamt:2+ Gute Geschichte, in die viel Spaß eingebaut ist. Das Ende ist leider nicht so gelungen. ---- Tales of the Bounty Hunters 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:2- Spaß:2 gesamt:2 Besonders herausragend sind die Geschichten Der Pelz und Zukunftsvarianten ---- Tales from Jabba's Palace 70px|right Spannung:2- Story:2- Spaß:2 gesamt:2- Spaßig aber viele Wiederholungen. ---- X-wing: Rogue Squadron 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:2 Spaß:2+ gesamt:2 Gute Story und einige lustige Sprüche, aber zu detaillierte Schlachtendarstellung. ---- Heir to the Empire 70px|right Spannung:1- Story:1- Spaß:2- gesamt:2+ Spannendes Buch, das durch eine klasse Story zum Weiterlesen zwingt. ---- Dark Force Rising 70px|right Spannung:2+ Story:2+ Spaß:2- gesamt:2 Fast so gut wie der Vorgänger. ---- The Last Command 70px|right Spannung:2+ Story:1- Spaß:2- gesamt:2+ Klasse Ideen (z.B. Asteroiden) in einer spannenden Geschichte. ---- Jedi Search 70px|right Spannung:3+ Story:2 Spaß:2- gesamt:2- Nach den sich schleppend zu lesenden ersten 50 Seiten gut. ---- Darksaber 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:2- Spaß:3+ gesamt:2- Gut durchdachte Story, die teilweise aber leider unlogisch ist. ---- The Crystal Star 70px|right Spannung:1- Story:1- Spaß:2+ gesamt:1- Die spannende Geschichte und schönen Beschreibungen zwingen zum Weiterlesen. ---- Survivor's Quest 70px|right Spannung:1 Story:2 Spaß:2 gesamt:2+ Gute Story und extrem spannend, wobei der Spaß aber nicht zu kurz kommt. ---- Force Heretic I: Remnant 70px|right Spannung:2 Story:2 Spaß:2- gesamt:2 Gute Story, die ebenfalls gut in 3 Teile geteilt wurde. Interessante neue Personen sind auch enthalten. ---- Ich finde, es ist wirklich schrecklich, dass die englischen Buchtitel für die Übersetzungen so verändert werden. Ich denke, dass das Eigennamen sind, die man nicht abändern darf.